SplishSplash
by Shayz
Summary: John and Elizabeth have created their own rituals for comfort and home. Notjustclosets challenge round #1 Ep: Defiante One Not For Kids!


Challenge: Notjustclosets round #1 Episode: The Defiant One – season 1  
(http colon slash slash community dot livejournal dot com/notjustclosets/profile)

shameless pimpage:  
if you don't check out my livejournal fic archive (http colon slash slash rylinash dot livejournal dot com/2006/01/03/) your missing out on my funky artwork title pages I can't post here ;)

**Splish-Splash**

_Starring:  
__Dr. Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard_

_He's home._

Elizabeth sighed inwardly, leaning against the doorframe separating the quarters from the bathroom. She loosely wrapped her arms around her waist and cocked her head, staring at his handsome profile. A smile lit her lips; perhaps ogling would be the more accurate term. The untamable, spiky black hair, the heavy scruff darkening his cheeks and chin… the bandage around his left bicep that he dutifully kept from getting wet. She closed her eyes tight and mentally shivered. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly. _Relax… he's fine._

Still, her stomach roiled. With a hefty dose of fake enthusiasm, Elizabeth pushed into a full-blown smile, hoping it would reflect in her voice so he couldn't tell how worried she'd been. "Bubbles is it now, John?"

He sank a little deeper into the sudsy water as if trying to hide, but Elizabeth caught the slight twitch of a smirk before it vanished with a wince. _Looks like his face hurts just as much as the rest of him must._

"Teyla's suggestion," he said. "It was the only way to get Carson to let me leave the infirmary tonight."

Taking slow, careful steps into the room, keeping out of his line of sight by staying behind him, Elizabeth started peeling off her clothes. "Can't blame him. Those ribs sound pretty bad."

"No so much. Just a little crack."

"Four cracks… and nothing about you is _little_, John." If he heard the rustle of her clothes or the soft thud of her boots as she toed them off, he gave no hint. The slide of her zipper going down, however, earned her a slight jerk of his head, but he made no attempt to actually look in her direction. Maybe he's not up to this…

_x_

Though aching in every possible location, John's bruised and beaten body still managed to respond to the raspy edge in her voice, the telltale sign she's in the mood for some comfort; either for him or from him. It didn't really matter; it all amounted to the same thing: them together, flesh to flesh… hearts beating, breathing each other in… alive and well. Tightening in his belly among other places hurt but it was a pleasure-pain. Something he could definitely deal with as soon as she got on with it.

Lusty images were never far from mind when it came to his beautiful boss. He'd gotten lost in her eyes as they talked strategy in the conference room; so lost he nearly bumped into poles or walls watching her walk around the city… hell, John didn't know what it was like _not_ to lose himself a little more every day when she was around.

And for the life of him, he wouldn't change it.

She rounded behind him, moving to his right side, trailing fingertips through the fluffy bubbles, scooping some up as she continued; her long, toned legs calling to him, her tight ass swaying, teasing him. His fingers ached to grip and caress those wonderful muscles. Elizabeth wasn't cut like Teyla, but she kept in shape… and had incredible power over some muscles that made John's eyes roll into the back of his head. Damn, she was beautiful!

She'd been off limits for so long. Not only by regulations—though out here, cut off from Earth, the only one following those regulations was Elizabeth—but by the perceptions of others. He could already hear the howls of laughter from the military contingent: _'Whooo hoo, Sheppard's nailing the boss lady! We are so in charge here!'_ to the outraged scientists, like McKay: _'Weir's in bed with the military! We'll never get any work done now!'_

"_It'd be too messy, John. We can't."_ That had been the crux of her argument. John had immediately pushed that they could handle anything, but Elizabeth put on the brakes. Not only on them being together, but on his heart too. He'd almost lost her for god sakes, how could she not see what she meant to him. What they could mean to each other?

It had taken time and possibly a little intervention from a knowing doctor with a charming brogue, though John may never know what finally broke through her walls. She was still worried about things getting messy. So, now that they were together, it had to be kept secret. Well, for as long as it could be. Carson could keep mum, but McKay wasn't as self-centered as he'd like everyone to believe… and he was a scientist. They're usually known for making astute observations.

At the foot of the long tub, she pivoted, facing him. Pert breast, nipples pebbled and already a deep, dusty rose made John's mouth water. He wanted desperately to lathe them with his tongue, suckle deeply until she cooed his name. Slowly, lifting her sudsy fingertips to her mouth, she blew the bubbles toward him. Her lips twitched in an enticingly crooked smile, thoroughly devilish… and delicious as hell! "What? No rubber ducky?"

John shifted his legs wider to get a little more comfortable. The heat coiling inside him could rival that of the tub. He licked his lips, eyeing her from that fabulous mouth down over her creamy breasts, tiny waist and slightly rounded hips to the groomed dark patch between her shapely legs. "Submarine," he said lasciviously.

"Hmm…" She once again trailed fingers through the bubbles. "It's just so… girly–"

"Girly!" His voiced hitched too high with the complaint and he cleared his throat, purposely lowering his octave. "I'm all man, Elizabeth… you know that very well."

She giggled. "The bath, John. I thought of you as a shower man."

John crooked an eyebrow. "Because of… ?"

_o_

Elizabeth felt the tug of pleasure spark between her legs at the memory of their first time together. It had been hard and fast, desperate. Frantic and powerfully emotional. Denying the power igniting between them surely would have caused spontaneous combustion.

It was supposed to have been a cake walk, the negotiations with a new ally. Elizabeth huffed mentally. _That's usually the first sign that something's definitely going to go wrong!_

She'd been off-world for three days negotiating for food and plants the Athosians needed for medicine when the call came into Atlantis claiming that she along with Halling and Atlantis Team Two had been culled by the Wraith. It was a ruse, of course. Elizabeth and her military escort had been taken prisoner, to be sold to the Genii… to Kolya or Cowen or some other megalomaniac, she didn't know, didn't care. All she knew was that she couldn't get home.

And John would be pissed.

She'd denied him the job of escort because of what had happened only a month before when the hurricane hit. Since the Genii were a very real threat, Elizabeth decided that if one of them had to go off-world—which was rarely her—then the other had to stay in the city to run it. This time it _was_ her who needed to go. Since the Genii took most to their medical supplies when they evacuated, the city was once again in desperate need of allies.

Of course, it wasn't until later that she realized _why_ she'd been required to attend. The Patrecans had no intention of negotiating a trade agreement… not with Atlantis, at least. Luckily the entire group was put in the same cell, rather lush accommodations considering they were captives. All weapons were confiscated, but otherwise they were treated relatively well: no beatings or other abuse. Given food and water. The leaders even apologized once; saying it was a necessary evil. Apparently the Patrecans knew about the double life of the Genii people and were buying into it with the lives of Elizabeth and her team.

Well, that certainly didn't mean she had to go along with it. Lt. Radner and his team were quite capable and ingenious in making their escape possible. No one was harmed, not even their captors. From Patrecia, they made their way to a friendly allied planet. And from there they were able to dial Atlantis and send a message.

So, after being cleared by Carson, Elizabeth was standing in the shower, deluging herself with as much hot water as she could stand, sloughing off a week's worth of grime and sweat when the stall door suddenly flew open. John grasped her face in both hands, pulled her mouth to his and practically devoured her as the water drenched his uniform.

Coming up for air, he pressed his forehead to hers. His voice was guttural, almost a growl: "I thought you were dead… again." They'd never talked about what happened with Kolya, what happened when he told John that she'd been shot. It had been safer to keep that conversation at bay. Safer for both of them. But when he'd looked into her eyes, Elizabeth lost it. Lost herself in him, in the desire practically searing both of them. _She_ kissed him. _She_ undressed him right there in the shower.

He'd turned the tables on her though, taking charge, taking her to heights she'd never known. He was hard and coarse, but so was she. Ravenous would be an accurate description of how they treated each other. She couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get close enough to him, or have him deep enough inside her.

They claimed each other with every part of themselves and all over her bathroom and bedroom. They finally made it to the bed, but only to sleep once they were too exhausted to move. It had been so intense, so physically satisfying, afterward, he refused to let Elizabeth deny that they belonged together… though she had tried. Desperately.

For the sake of her sanity alone, she'd needed distance from her feelings for this man. She'd fought him at every turn. But he wasn't one to give up when he wanted something badly enough. Even his use of the puppy dog eyes and cocky flyboy smirk hadn't swayed her, however. Their second encounter happened a few weeks later. And that time, as with this one, Elizabeth came to him; because he'd been injured, nearly died… again.

The damn fool was going to kill her with worry one of these days.

That second night together, they'd loved each other slowly, tenderly, throughout the night, taking pleasure in giving it, enjoying every moment, every touch to the extreme. They laughed and moaned, teased and cried out in ecstasy.

After that, she gave in. Accepted that they had each other to lean on, to count on whenever they needed someone. The fear that their professional relationship would suffer so far proved unfounded; though they kept everything a secret. As the heads of Atlantis, they still debated, argued, yelled even when necessary; but when they were simply John and Elizabeth, they were perfect. Happy.

John's eyes glistened as a grin finally bloomed on his beautiful face. He was remembering too, she could tell. She could pretty much read him these days, they were so in sync. Seemingly proven by that sharp jolt she'd gotten two days ago. Call it intuition or a psychic link, she didn't care. Something had triggered her to send Ford and Teyla straight away to the planet near the satellite without even waiting for the first team to be overdue. Elizabeth will never doubt her feelings of impending doom when John Sheppard is concerned.

_x_

John caught her gaze drifting to the wound in his left arm. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It doesn't tingle." With a half shrug he added: "Just a flesh wound. Wraith got used to a 9mil awfully fast. Lucky shot."

"Lucky for you." She leaned over slightly and he ogled the way her breasts swayed.

"I got him in the end." He gently brushed a nipple with a knuckle.

Her breath hitched. "You mean, Ford got him for you."

John shrugged with his face this time—that's what McKay called it when he pulled the face before—then raised his brows at Elizabeth. "I gave the order."

Elizabeth's soft smile did things to him. Pleasant things. She relaxed him in ways the million-or-so year-old tub—even with its water circulation system that not only kept the water fresh but at the desired temperature for the length of the bath—never could. Even the nice pillow cushioning material that relaxed pressure points had nothing on the curves and supple charms of Elizabeth Weir.

She was watching him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Want me to try and make something else tingle?"

John's mind flashed to their first time together. He had her against the shower wall, her leg tight against his hip, one hand on her ass, the other on her breast, his tongue down her throat and him burning up inside her as he plowed hard and fast, over and over, he'd never felt so good. "We both know you don't have to try at all. You do it naturally."

_o_

With another grin and a subtle shake of her head, Elizabeth stood up and rested a hand on John's shoulder. His moist, warm skin felt so good under her fingertips; alive and relatively well, considering the long, dragged out battle with the Wraith.

She loved the feel of him. His smell. His taste. Every damn thing about him! She couldn't deny it if anyone asked. _God, I hope no one asks!_

Even now, the memory of him above her, moving inside her, was fresh and sweet… and they hadn't been together in over a week. The man certainly knew how to make a lasting impression, that's for sure. "Scooch forward," she said, once again rounding the tub. "Someone has to wash your back."

"McKay was doing a pretty good job earlier."

Elizabeth stopped short, took a step back and stared down at him, her brows coming together. "Excuse me?"

"McKay. He did a good job. Not that I should be surprised. I mean, when the guy puts his mind to something… he generally gets the job done."

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"McKay. Watching my back… on the planet…"

Elizabeth laughed heartily. "I said _wash_, John. Wash your back."

_x_

"Oh!" He shook his head. Damn drugs were finally kicking in. He hoped they wouldn't relax him too completely, he intended on taking Elizabeth up on what she was offering.

She stepped into the tub behind him, slipping into the water without much more than a ripple. Her taught breasts brushed against his back as she lowered, making his own nipples pucker in response. Then those long legs glided along side his, her skin a satin contrast to his roughness. "Fifteen hours there and fifteen back," she said, gently running a damp cloth from his neck over first one shoulder then the other. "Plus several hours on a dusty, Sahara-desert of a planet, running around, fighting a ten-thousand year-old Wraith." The cloth found the base of his spine and continued further down, into the crevice of his butt cheeks. "I bet you got sand in all kinds of places."

John shifted, lurching upward slightly as one of Elizabeth's cloth covered fingers touched him in a tantalizing spot. A surprisingly unhurt spot. He didn't think he had any of those left. The Wraith had thoroughly kicked his ass many times over. It was only blind luck—or spectacular intuition on Elizabeth's part—that Ford and Teyla showed up right on time to blow the old bastard up.

Unfortunately it wasn't soon enough to save Abrams or Gaul. Just two more to add to the list of dead that John was accumulating because of his mistakes in this galaxy.

_o_

Elizabeth had felt him start to relax under her ministrations when he suddenly tensed back up. "Hey?" She rested her chin on his shoulder and flicked the tip of her tongue to his earlobe. "Where'd you go?"

He shook his head minutely. "Sorry."

She knew that apology. He was locking himself away from her. "Hey." She drove her fingers into his silky black hair and gently pulled his head back while turning him to face her so she could look directly into his beautiful marble eyes. "It's not your fault. I authorized the scout trip."

"Only to the satellite. Not the planet. Not the hive ship. Not until…" John closed his eyes, again hiding from her. "Not until _after_ McKay and I convinced you."

Elizabeth kissed each eyelid and when he opened them and looked at her again, she raised her brows. "Do you really think you could convince me of something I didn't already believe in?"

John stared at her for a long moment. "I thought I could." He narrowed his gaze. "So… I didn't convince you about us…?"

_x_

When she licked her lips then parted them with a simple, honest smile, John's breath caught. "Being in denial isn't the same as not believing in something, John."

"What do you mean?"

She sank back against the tub, pulling him along with her. Her legs draped over his thighs, her feet resting inside his knees. One hand still played with his hair—something he loved beyond reason—and the other, now minus the cloth, made its way down his chest, over his abs, sliding down his belly to between his legs. "I knew I wanted you the moment we met."

His breath hitched when she gently wrapped her fingers around his growing arousal. "The moment I was an arrogant ass and basically told you to take a hike?"

"Yep," she giggled. She gripped him cautiously, testing how much he could take before slowly torturing his length from base to tip and back again. "Because you were a supremely _hot_ arrogant ass."

"Right back at ya." He half-turned his head. "The hot part, I mean."

"Thank you." She nuzzled his neck, lavishing him with kisses. "But being physically attracted to you was one thing. Needing you… that scared the hell out of me. But you never had to convince me of my feelings, John."

"Sure fooled me… ahhh!" He bit his lip to hold back. He didn't want to give in to the pleasure so quickly. She knew just how to tease him.

_o_

Elizabeth worked her hand over him, giving a twist here and there, dipping her pinky into his tip ever so slightly. He almost lost it, but that damn competitive part of him that seemed to love keeping score couldn't or wouldn't just let him go with the flow and enjoy the moment. He had to try and turn it around, give her as good as he got.

Only his body wasn't in the mood for a strenuous workout. She knew that, why didn't he?

John cried out in pain as he tried to turn over in the water and get on top of her. He flopped back over, crushing his back into her chest. Elizabeth breathed through the sting as her breasts flattened painfully to her sternum. "John… relax."

"I was trying to do just that!" he ground out through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth laughed. "Being in control and jumping me is not the way to relax. You're not up to it."

"I am so!" He glowered at her. "He beat me up. He didn't kill me."

_Thank God for that!_ With a forceful but gentle palm to his forehead, she pulled his head back against her shoulder. Her legs bracketed his and her free hand retraced the path down to his arousal. "Shhh," she whispered against his ear before taking the lobe in her mouth and suckling on it. "Let Dr. Elizabeth take care of her patient for now."

_x_

John groaned. Her skin. Her body felt so good. As much as he wanted to bury himself deep inside her right now, he knew she was right. He had been hurt… the pain in his ribs still ricocheted inside his chest with every breath. Only the feel of her fingers caressing him, bringing him to the edge of release—though strategically managing to not let him go over just yet—was giving him some comfort, easing the pain by increasing the stimulation of the soon-to-be blissful pleasure.

Her grip tightened on him the way he liked and John let out a full moan of hunger. He turned enough, damning the pain, so that he could capture Elizabeth's mouth with his. She opened for him instantly, welcoming his tongue, sucking on it with fervor as she worked him into frenzy under the water.

He pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "'lizabeth… you're killing me."

With a sly grin, she released her grip on him then slid around in the large tub. Carefully, she straddled him on her knees, not letting any weight touch his legs. Gently, she glided both warm, wet palms up his chest to rest on his neck. "Think you can handle me being in charge?"

John closed his eyes briefly, smiling as he opened them to stare into the most beautiful jade eyes in two galaxies. "Please do, Dr. Elizabeth."

"As you wish, Colonel John." The smile in her voice matched that on her lips.

_o_

Elizabeth was grateful the Ancient tub had been made of some special cushioning material for ultimate comfort; otherwise her knees would be killing her right now.

She slowly caressed John's shoulders, down his chest—God, she loved his chest… the dark, tantalizing hair, muscles sculpted from hard work, a man's chest if she ever saw one. She played her knuckles over his peaked nipples making him suck in a breath. She leaned forward and laid a delicate kiss on his mouth. "You like that?"

"You know I do."

Her hands continued the tender exploration, avoiding the darkly bruised areas and skipping ahead to the main event. He was still hard from her earlier ministrations. Using both hands, she gripped him tight and worked him, making him thicker… harder.

She wanted him inside her now. She wanted to lay back and beg him to work in her like that first time, hard, brutal almost. She knew why she wanted him that way. Why she always wanted him that way after something like this.

She hated seeing him in pain. John Sheppard was a hero, a soldier. Soldiers get injured… they can die. But if John takes her hard, exhausts her with his virility, it means he's not hurt. He's not… mortal.

Elizabeth was terrified of his mortality. More so than her own. After all this… after letting him in, even if he doesn't feel the same, she doesn't think she can let him go.

It would break her to lose him.

_x_

John held onto the sides of the tub, his knuckles turning white as he curled his fingers into the edges. God, what this woman did to him! He'd never been so happy, so drugged with lust for anyone before. And it wasn't just the sex—though that was so damn good he didn't think he could ever give it up—but being with Elizabeth, talking to her or even simply sitting in silence and just knowing she was within reach… the illicit touch of a hand while walking through the city, the locking of gazes as in meetings, as if reading each others minds… John could never get enough of her.

He loved her. He knew it. He couldn't deny it. But he'd never said it. Not out loud. And John was strong enough to admit that he was afraid to say the words. Afraid to jinx what they have together.

Terrified Elizabeth didn't feel the same.

Pleasure seared through him and his hips bucked involuntarily. His eyes rolled back into his head. He was so close… just one more… Elizabeth pulled that maneuver she knew too damn well… stopping him just in time. Maybe she _was_ trying to kill him.

John opened his eyes. His mouth hung open, trying to catch his breath, but it was no use. His goddess was rising out of the tub, water and white soap bubbles sliding over her luscious skin. "Where…?"

Just when he thought she was getting out, Elizabeth reached into the water with one hand and gripped him again. Slowly… _God! So damn slowly_, she lowered herself down onto him, taking him inside, inch by delicious inch. "You…. Ahhh! Mmmm!" He could barely hold a thought, let alone his breath as she sank fully onto him, taking him all the way inside her hot, tight depth.

_Heaven!_

_o_

Elizabeth took a deep breath, fighting the urge to rise and drop on him fast and furious. Clenching her inner muscles earned her a throaty groan that made her smile. She did it again, clench and release. John stirred within her and he felt so good. Fit so perfectly! She rocked back and forth, not rising, just grinding, and all the while, clenching and releasing. Dear God she was going to pass out it was so beautiful, the pleasure so bright.

Inching her hands along the edge of the tub, she found John's clutching hard to keep a tight reign on that control of his. This time she didn't mind so much. "John," she gushed, tugging on his wrists. "Touch me…"

His hands flew to her breasts, squeezing, pinching, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger. "Ohhhmmmm, … more…" Elizabeth leaned in far enough, levering herself on the tub so as to keep as much of her weight off of him as possible. John closed the distance, and with a deep grumble, took her into his mouth, his tongue dancing around her nipple as his teeth gently grazed the tender skin. Her heartbeat doubled. Trippled. _Ohgod! He was so good at this_. He didn't abandon the other breast, oh no, his hand was still at work, kneading, teasing.

That's when the room began to spin. Rapture spiked through her body, making her shiver and shake as an orgasm took hold. When she came down, her hands ached from the hard grip she had on the edge of the tub. John was plying her other breast with his miraculous tongue and that's when she felt his gentle touch between her legs, his fingertip continued stroking lightly, knowing she'd be overly sensitive after such an amazing rush. He'd pushed her over the edge. Damn him, he'd done it again, taken control, the sneaky bastard.

Well, then… Elizabeth rose then dropped hard, once… twice… again. John stopped everything as all train of thought left him when she started moving. His hands went to her waist and held fast. Their eyes locked, their grins matched. Elizabeth rode him viciously and he took it. Took her. Everything. She could see him pushing any pain aside and only accepting the pleasure.

Their bodies moved in sync. Water and bubbles lapped over the sides of the tub as their tumultuous rhythm worked up wave after wave of bliss.

This time she felt his finger pressing against her hot spot and she welcomed it. "There! OhgodJohn!Yes!Yes!Yes!"

_x_

"Elizabeth!" John came with a shudder, his body wrenching with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He didn't care about the pain. It was worth it to be with her like this. This wanton, wild woman… totally in charge… and totally his.

He bucked into her a final time, and she collapsed forward, her arms going slack, losing her hold on the tub and landing on his chest, her face turned to his neck. John wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the contact.

"Guess we threw out the bathwater," Elizabeth giggled tiredly.

"Yep… guess we are both shower people… less messy."

"I dunno…" John lowered his eyes to meet hers. She grinned lazily. "A little mess never hurt anyone."

John watched her for a long moment, trying to decide if she was really saying what it sounded like she was saying. She smiled beautifully then turned so that her warm mouth latched onto his neck. John hugged her even closer. He'd fight a wraith to the death any day of the week if this was his reward. Elizabeth, sated, safe in his arms. _Was she giving him a hickey?_

"I love you," she breathed against his neck.

"I love you too," John sighed, smiling that there was nothing fear.

_I'm home._

_END_


End file.
